In many applications the request for storage capacity is increasing, so non-volatile memories are experiencing a continuous growth. At the same time the demand on their performances becomes more stringent, for example in terms of cycling and data retention. Different kinds of memories are in use, however SRAM and DRAM have problems with non-volatility and soft error rates, while embedded FLASH memories require additional masking layers/processing steps during manufacture, require high-voltage for programming, and have issues with endurance and reliability. Phase Change Memory (PCM) overcomes the short-comings of the above mentioned parameters and exhibits favorable write speeds, small cell sizes, simpler circuitries and a fabrication compatibility with the Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) process.